Improdrabble!
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que pourrez être les couples les plus bizarres et improbables de One Piece? Non? Et ben nous si !Voilà le résultat! Si vous avez quelques minutes à perdre où vous voulez juste vous marrer, venez! CHAPITRE 36: Pierre x Conis
1. Chapter 1

_Alors je vous explique c'est parti en gros délires avec TonyTonyBenji et on sait demandés les couples les plus improbables de One Piece. Alors ça a donné CA ! Libre à vous de quitter cette page et de vous demandez pourqoui vous a vu lu ça. Mais libre à vous de follow,review… Bref c'est chelou. Bref bonne lecture !_

 _Oda-sempai pardonne-nous pour nos blasphèmes !_

 _ **Ivankov x Bonclay le Ivabon !**_

P.O.V Inazuma.

Je vis Ivankov courir vers moi avec ses cheveux pourpre qui virevoltaient au vent. Alors je fis de même accélérant le pas voulant le prendre dans mes bras mais ce que je pris c'est un ENORME vent ! Il arriva vers Bonclay pour l'embrasser sauvagement avant de me dire : « Hey !What did you expect ? »

Bref Iva m'a trompé et j'avais le cœur brisé !

 **Petit ref à Pauline et vous croyez que c'est normal ?La suite est encore plus drogueyyyyy !**


	2. Chapter 2

_On voulait mettre le chapitre 2 maintenant donc le voilà ! J'espère que vous suivrez toujours parce que ça commence à partir en c******* ! So bonne lecture !_

 _P.S : Si vous avez des couples improbables laissez-nous-les !_

 _: On ne touche pas au sex symbol ! (fangirl un jour fangirl toujours)_

Doflamingo x (la salade) César le Docé (Vita !)

Cela faisait de longues heures que Doflamingo volait vers l'île de Punk Hazard pour retrouver l'homme auquel il tenait tant. César ma gueule ! (NDR : Ouais ta gueule!)Il voulait retrouver la salade pour le serrer dans ses il arriva il vit que le gaz et la fumé ne formait plus qu'un ! Des veines apparurent sur ses tempes. Alors il trancha Smoker en crouton pour la salade et embrassa sauvagement César !En murmurant : « Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. »

Bref jamais toucher à son César !


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous revoilà pour un nouveau drabble trèèèèèès particulier !_

Magellant x Hannibal le Mahahahahaha ! *rire sardonique*

P.O.V Magellant

J'adorais mater son petit cul bien ferme et sa grosse lance qui faisait tourner avec tant de vivacité que moi aussi je me serais bien amusé aujourd'hui je pris mes couilles à deux mains et j'allai lui parler. J'étais stressé et les papillons que j'avais dans le ventre me donnaient la chiasse mais je continuais. Je l'approcha et le sol brûlait sous mes pas c'était peut-être parce qu'on était au quatrième j'ouvris ma bouche sèche pour enfin déclarait ma flamme quand *bruit de déjection anale* Hannibal se retourna et dit : « Patron vous puez la merde. »

Bref j'ai la chiasse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou nous voici pour un nouveau drabble qui on espère vous plaira !_

Franky x Brook ! le Frabro !

Une nuit de plus passé sur le Sunny pour notre vieux groupe de musique. Une fois de plus le son exprimait leurs sentiments puis quand Brook fit tournait la guitare autour de son bassin. Franky sut que c'était un coup le savait, il le désirait plus que tout,il voulait La GUITARE!Mais pour cela il devait passer sur Brook ce qui fit sans aucune gêne. Et oui ainsi naquit le Frabro YEAHHHHHHHH !

Bref vive les guitares !( Ceci est un message à tous les guitarophiles il ne faut plus avoir peur d'elles!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Oui deux d'un coup ! Enfaite on a pas pu publier hier c'est pour ça :p Celui-la est assez spécial sinon bonne lecture !_

Ener x Nola (le serpent) le Enor

Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'Ener matait sans vergogne Nola à l'aide de son fluide même dans ses moments les plus intimes même quand il faisait….Caca ! Ener l'aimait tout simplement comme une femme sauf que c'était un se fichait de l'avis des autres lui disant que la zoophilie c'est il voulait juste le griller et le manger à feux doux savourant ses cris perçants.

Bref Ener l'a bouffé


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde et nous voici pour un nouveau drabble ! Bonne lecture !_

Moria x son ombre ! Le momo !

P.O.V moi

Je profitais de chaque moments passaient avec lui. Où il me faisait pousser depuis le sol de manière tellement horrible…ces mains étaient blanches ainsi que toute sa peau au goût cadavérique. J'adorais la toucher et effleurer sa grosse tête de poireau farcis à la crème. Mais quand je dû me fusionner à l'ombre de Oz je ressentis quand faite il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Alors je décidais de faire….* chacaron macaron*

Bref je les ai fait perdre


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau drabble ! Bonne lecture_

P.O.V Trebol

J'adorais quand le plus vieux retirait ma glue de façon sensuelle pour venir carassait mon corps frêle. Puis furtivement comme toujours me lançant dans l'eau brulante comme notre amour. Pour me murmurer à l'oreille : « Faudrais vraiment que tu te laves plus souvent ! »

Bref la glue c'est déguelasse !


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou et voilà un nouveau drabble un peu court désolé_

Sadi x les 4 animaux ! Sanimaux !

On voyait dans le regard de Sadi qu'elle adoré fouetter ses quatre acolytes pour leur donner du punch !Elle prenait un malin plaisir à entendre leurs gémissements de douleur intense mais revigorante. Et surtout….elle adorait les faire sur le barbecue !

Bref les O.S zoophile finissent Hannibal !(haha ok je sors-.-)


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut,Salut ! Oui on est pas mort on a seulement étés débordés par la reprise et on s'en excuse ! Sinon bonne lecture !_

 _ **Bellamy x Norland le Belmon**_ (tagne)

Bellamy plongea dans ses magnifiques yeux contempla sa belle châtaigne qui remettait en place sensuellement. Il observa ses adbos finement musclés couverts de cicatrices et d'hématomes. Il voulait le prendre maintenant savourer le contact de ses lèvres gercées sur les siennes. Alors il s'élança sur lui courant à en perdre haleine.Séparent la distance à chaque Bellamy frôla ses lèvres si tentatrices. Cricket lui envoya son poing avant de dire : « J'aime pas les moches. »

Bref Bellamy c'est prit un ENORME râteau .

 _Petite réf à la chanson j'aime les moches:p_

 _Sur ceux à la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut tout le monde et voici un nouveau drabble ! Celui-la est bizarre, bon d'accord comme tous les autres ! Nous tenons à vous remercier pour vous commentaire,et, nous nous excusons pour les fautes d'orthographes..._

 **Arlong x Meuh-Meuh ! Le Areuh ! *bruit des bébés***

Quand l'imbécile en caoutchouc le fit tourner, Arlong sut...que sa vachounette était son être aimé,et, cela depuis toujours. Il observa ses grosses cornes avec une grande contemplation. Mais, quand elle vola,et, qu'elle fit I belive I can fly. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne put lui déclarer sa flamme car Luffy l'avait salement défoncé.

Bref Arcourt à la seum !


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà oui deux d'un coup ! Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce que je m'ennnnnuie ! Celui-la est 100% TonyTonyBenji ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Baggy x Mr3 ! Le Bathree *bruit de batterie* _Yeah !_**

 _P.O.V Mr3_

Quand le démembré arriva accompagné du Paillasson ! Je me suis dit,et si je les exploitais ! (NDT : Non pas comme ça!) Je pourrais sûrement m'enfuir!Je jubilais intérieurement ! *1Heure plus tard*

Putain tous ces cons le prennent pour un Dieu ! Alors que le seul truc divin qu'il a c'est sa grosse b... bouche !

 _Bref voilà le **VRAI** Impel Down !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Non on n'est pas mort….c'est compliqué de publier en ce moment, c'est tout ! Alors désolé ! Bon on avait dit pas touche aux sex symbols, mais là, c'est Benji, et puis c'est, euuh…*réfléchis* cute ! Donc c'est passable ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 **Teach x Ace : Teace !**

Si la grande guerre avait été déclenchée, c'était parce qu'en réalité…Lors de leur combat acharné, B.N (aux chocolats) n'avait pas que vaincu Ace . Il lui avait aussi volé quelque chose…Cela lui était vital. La main de Teach descendait doucement, toujours plus bas.C'est alors qui lui vola…..Son…. **Zboub** ! Car tel était le nom…de son… **DOUDOU !**

 **Bref Ace =gros gosse !**

 _Voilà !Benji va te cacher…Nous prenons toujours vos idées de couple qui sont ou qui paraissent improbables ! On se fera un plaisir de les faire !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Spandam x FunkFriend !** Le Spafun ( # spasfon)

Spandam kiffait grave le tenir entre ses grosses mains velues. Le manipulait avec tant de dextérité. Il adorait secouer sa grosse trompe dans tous les sens. Et s'assoir sur ses cornes. Pour faire…pour faire… Adada sur mon éléphant, quand il pète c'est marrant ! Surtout sur les petits enfants ! Au trop au galop et….rien du tout enfaite :p

 _Bref vous vous êtes fait trôler !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour un nouvel O.S ! On vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos idées farfelues ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Wapol x Lapin : Le Wapin!(sapin?!)**_

 **P.O.V Lapin**

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaanger ! * _on a retrouvé Luffy !_ *****

Nan plus sérieusement !

 **P.O.V Wapol !**

Je le vis au loin, sa fourrure blanche couverte de poil. Ses lèvres inexistantes remplacées par des crocs acérés. Je m'élançai, nageai dans la neige, me cassant la gueule. Il fit de même,il courut vers moi. Quand après de longues minutes interminables, on se rejoignit. Nos lèvres, enfin les miennes et ses crocs, se rejoignirent dans un baiser endiablé. Je lui croquai violemment la tête !

 _Bref bouffait pas de lapins c'est dégueulasse !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde nous revoilà pour un nouveau drabble assez particulier !C'est une idée de Kotsuki, qu'on embrasse très fort et qu'on remercie ! Sur ceux bonne lecture ! Et insinuation MiZo enfin ZoMi_

 **XXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kuma x Mihawk : Le mami !**

Quand Mihawk apprit que c'était L'ourson qui avait affaibli son élève, il fallait qui le remercie d'avoir sauvé la dilatation définitive de son an…imal ?! Alors quand l'appel aux corsaires fut lancé pour faire un récapitulatif de la guerre au Sommet, il saisit l'occasion !Il sauta Kuma… ***tousse*** il sauta **SUR** Kuma, pour embrasser fougueusement Winnie ! _(NDT :si vous comprenez cette blague de merde mp moi)_ Mais papatman sous le choc de ce geste, chuta sur les autres de Faucon explosa de rire dans sa chute, sortant son Kokuto Yoru pour se défendre face aux corsaires passablement irités.

 ** _Bref c'est l'effet Domino !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Voilà en espérant que ça t'ai plu !On prend vos idées farfelus ou non ! Bisous!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors non nous ne sommes pas mort ! Enfin si mais ressuscité ! Yohohoho ! On s'en excuse mais c'était la fin des cours alors on a été un peu débordé. On s'en excuse ^^ et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Kokoro x Lucci : Le Kolu**_ _(NDR : on vire le R et on met un Z *_ _ **rire de fangirl**_ _*)_

Depuis le temps que Lucci travaillait à la Galley Compagnie, il prenait le train des mers tous les matins comme les soirs . Il pouvait tranquillement admirer , enfin mater , la sirène défraîchie qu'il trouvait magnifique . Il aimait échanger leurs chapeaux pour récupérer sa casquette, et humer le mélange d'alcool et d'algue qui l'ennivrait et lui donnait la gerbe . Et l'envie de lui enlever son soutien-gorge lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. La veille morue n'était pas encore prête, jugeant encore qu'elle était à Tom et seulement à lui. Alors le guépard ne pouvait que la mater discrètement et s'amuser avec elle. Et soudain, il lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser de toute sa passion ! Il allait mettre sa langue sur ses lèvres quand...il se réveilla en sursaut devant l'être qui hantait ses pensées.

« Et ben, on est autant fatigué que ça ? Elle devait être pas mal la dernière ! » s'exclama t'elle en rigolant.

Lucci s'enferma dans les toilettes,trop honteux, jurant de ne plus jamais s'intéresser aux femmes.

 _Bref Lucci est devenu gay !_


	17. Chapter 17

_50 commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ! Alors un petit drabble pour vous remercier ! Il est trèès particulier ! Ah est c'est à Dressrosa, il n'y a pas de spoil ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Barteloméo x les poissons combattants ! Le Bapoco !_**

Quand Barteloméo avait pissé dans leur eau, ils n'avaient pas appréciés. Alors les poissons-corneux _(NDR : j'invente des mots-.-)_ se jetèrent sur lui, sortant habillement hors de l'eau pour vouloir le déchiqueter grâce à leurs longs et gros... crocs acérés ! Ils voulaient le dévorer tout cru ! Le vert n'avait prêté attention, continuant d'uriner devant les yeux de tous, outrés par cet acte. Les poissons lui sautèrent dessus, ils sortirent leurs lourdes boules pour faire une p…pétanque !

 _Bref aimez la pétanque !_

* * *

 **En esprérant que vous avez aimés! N'hésitez pas à reviews pour nous dire vos couples improbable ou autre!**

 **Et à la prochaine!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Nous revoilà pour un nouveau dribble! Sur les deux êtres les plus kawaiis de one piece! Enfin d'après TonyTonyBenji pour moi c'est Zoro le meilleur de tous! Bref bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Bepo x Chopper! Le Becho! (pécho?!)**_

 _Post Dressrosa_

Quand les mugiwaras arrivèrent à zou ils purent rencontrer l'équipage de Law. Ils avaient fait une fête où tout le monde jouait et s'amusait dans la bonne humeur. Un peu plus écarté des autres Chopper et Bepo parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien.  
-La mienne est plus grosse! s'exclama l'ours  
-Non moi je te dis que c'est faux! renchéri le renne.  
-Ah bon?! Désolé je pensais! Mais moi elle est plus grande!  
-Non c'est la mienne!  
Sanji arriva vers eux assez dubitatif de la conversation des deux compères. Et c'est avec surprise et amusement qu'il découvrit qu'il parlait de leurs...sucettes!

 _Bref on sait pas qui a la plus grosse!_

* * *

 _Benji est l'amabilité de me laisser le temps de courrir comme vous tous ^^ Libre à vous de enser qu'il parlents du bonbon ou..._

 _Sur ceux à dans deux semaines, gomen je pars en colo!_

 _Bisous,bisous_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou! Nous revoilà après une longue absence! Comment ça on vous a pas manqués?! Enfin bref nous voilà pour un nouveau drabble, qui on espère vous plaira comme d'habitude! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Jimbei x Hody: Le Jiho! (#J.O)**_

 _Arc Île des Hommes poissons._

 **P.O.V Jimbei**

Quand je le revis des années plus tard, mon coeur rata un battement. Son bonnet rose qui lui donnait un coté féminin avait disparu, ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres étaient devenus blancs comme les mines cadavériques des hommes devant nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mater son gros bide couvert d'une cicatrice longue comme ma b *tousse* mes dents longues et pointues. Et surtout sa lance dure qui me donnait qu'une envie...la prendre...pour planter des gens avec!

 _Bref j'ai mangé du poisson!_

* * *

 **Voilà pour un autre drabble! Ne hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**  
 **Bisous,bisous!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau drabble assez particulier ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Garp x la chèvre : Le Garché (marché?!)**_

 _Post MarineFord._

Garp partait, il n'en pouvait plus de la marine et des charges qui allait avec! Mais surtout de la chèvre de Sangrocul qui bouffait tous ses petits gâteaux secs. Il aimait les tremper dans son thé et les savourer, mais, il n'en avait plus l'occasion! Cette stupide tête de chèvre ne mangeait pas que du papier mais tout ce qui tombait entre ses sabots! Il ferma son carton remplit de souvenir et d'affaire. Il salua une part une les personnes présentent sans la trouver. Soudain,il la vit devant la porte, dévorant son dernier petit gâteaux, un rictus gagnant sur ses babines et le paquet vide à ses pieds!

 _Bref au dîner la chèvre était à l'honneur!_

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que ce drabble vous a fait rigoler ou au moins sourire, parce que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration ^^ Sur ceux à la prochaine! Er n'hésitez pas à nous donner des idées :)**  
 **Bisous bisous**


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou! Oui on est pas mort! Nous voici avec un nouveau drabble!_

* * *

 **Coby x Akainu**

 _Le Coak *bruit de la grenouille*_

 **Marineford**

 _P.O.V lave en fusion._

Enfin j'ai buté Ace! Haha vous avez j'suis trop fort un coup de poing et pouf! Y a plus!  
Que ma justice règne! Je parle de celle qui est dure et fait mettre tout le monde à genoux! J'allais brûler le chapeau de paille, tient ça sentira comme une pute au soleil, quand il arriva! Il m'en empêcha ! Non pas Barbe Blanche, Non pas Shanks, non une sous-merde aux cheveux roses qui se croit trop badass! Et il me stoppa je peux vous dire que j'avais trop le seum quoi! Lui je sens qu'il va se la prendre en pleine face ! Je le ferais payer pour cet affront avec ma justice droite et forte!

 _Bref tout est sous-entendus!_

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Nous sommes en rade d'idée alors donnez nous vos paring qu'on fera avec plaisir! Voilà n'hésitez pas à review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut à tous! Ceci est une idée de just-one-dream qu'on embrasse trèèèès fort et remercie de nous suivre! Je tiens à dire que c'est TonyTonyBenji qui a écrit ce qu vous allez lire pas moi! J'ai juste rajouté des trucs xD Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _One Piece ne nous appartient pas sinon tout le monde serait avec tout le monde! Sauf Zoro chasse gardée!_**

* * *

 _ **Ener x Lucci**_

 _Le LuNer (luna pas Luner…ok je sors -.-)_

 ** _P.O.V electro2000_**

Personne ne m'aime sur les nuages adieu !A bha non c'est moi :) donc à moi monde nul hyper pourri ! It's a Skyfall !

 _5minutes plus tard_

Aie mon putain de cul, elle y est pas allée de main morte cette *censurée*La gravité bande de pervers pas ma dernière prostipute roumaine ! Trop mal..de toute façon je n'arrive même pas à me suicider…coma…boude… Mais la dernière chose que je vis fut une panthère qui frottait sa grosse queue sur ma bouche en chantant ! " Oooh you touch my tralalala mmmh my ding ding dong ! "

 _ **Bref la zoophilie c'est mal (NDR : mais le mal c'est le bien)**_

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant!Et toi surtout ! La chanson n'est évidement pas de nous, je vous invite à la regarder xD_

 _Post Spandam : on prend toujours vos idées_

 _Post Spaghetti : merci de continuez à lire ceci, actuellement il y a plus de 5.450 views merci! Pour fêter ça pizza!_

 _Allez bonne soirée ou journée! Peace!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Coucou tous lemons! (NDT: Tu sors pour cette blague de merde -.-) Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble, qui j'espère vous plaira. On c'était promis de ne jamais faire un tri , ah bha non enfaite...et pour fêter ça rated M! Lisez-le avec le lecteur Google!_**

 ** _NDR: ils sont pas prêts pour ça_**

 ** _NDT: rien à foutre..._**

* * *

 _ **Crow x Sham x Bucchi!: le Shambuchrow**_! _Qui a commandé une histoire de merde?_

 **P.O.V Cacaman ( crow)**

J'avais une folle envie d'essayer mes griffes à un nouveau genre de combat, plus bestial *regard coquin* mais je n'avais plus de cobayes! Ils avaient beaucoup trop mal! Alors je pris la sainte Laqueue de m'en trouver. Et c'est ces deux cons qui se ramènent! Bon à croire que c'est un signe! Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose bouffer leurs grosses *censuré* et qu'ils me *censuré* dans la *censuré* et me couvrir de *censuré*! Je voulais qu'ils m' *censuré* violement et me *censuré* tellement que j'en saignerai pour que la pièce soit complétement recouverte de *censuré*! Je voulais leur chier dans l'*censuré*, c'est pour ça que mon emblème c'est un caca. J'aime bien la *censuré* et qu'on me *censuré* sur tout mon corps poilu! Et me prendre des grosses fistes anales!

 _ **Bref notre compteur de censuré est dépassé!**_

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu, que vous avez plus de pq! En tout cas nous on c'est bien marrés!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou tout le monde! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer:** **les personnages ne sont pas à nous heureusement sinon One Piece serait un magnifique bordel!**

* * *

 ** _Pappug x Duval ! Le Padu….tout !_**

 **P.O.V patrick (pappug)**

C'était un jour comme les autres Cami c'était encore fait avoir par les autres là, comment ils s'appellent les débiles du 36 et en plus ils osent se dirent beaux, lol ! En plus leur boss il porte une masque de fer genre il se prend pour fatalis ou quoi ?! Je cherchais notre sirène partout dans leurs cases en paille comme dans Kirikou en courant comme un dératé. Plus vite que Usain Bolt ! Et là je le vis et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa tête de *censurée* sérieux il est tellement moche que même une *censurée* ne voudrait pas le *censurée* !

 _Bref notre compteur de censurée remarche !_

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous aimez encore. N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir! Bonne journée,soirée,nuit/ Bonne vacance même si je publirai pendant ou Bon Travail, ça se dit ça?_

 _Post Spandini : Vos idées sont notés et on attend d'avoir l'inspi sinon on prend toujours =)_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	25. Chapter 25

_Salut la compagnie! Maintenant qu'on est connu, ah c'est pas vrai..enfin après mille demande on a engagé quelqu'un! Comment ça c'est bidon?! Je tiens à vous présenter notre nouvelle compagnon :_ **Alnia!** *roulement de tambour* je vous invite à voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est super! Elle écrit sur One Piece et webshow (SLG) Sur ceux bonne lecture! Et je tiens à préciser que c'est elle qui l'a écrit même si j'ai modifié quelques trucs. L'idée nous vient de **Koko** que j'embrasse trèèès fort!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Non nous ne possédons pas One Piece, un jour peut-être...*espoir***_

* * *

 _ **Doflamingo x un flamant rose : Le Dofla (mingo, illuminati!)**_

 _Père casse-couille raconte nous une histoire:_

Bien ,bien c'était à l'époque où Doflamingo était encore un adolescent docile et gentil à non ça c'est OC et pas un enfoiré.  
Contrairement aux autres enfants qui eux avaient un chien, ou encore un chat,un poisson, un lézard, une baguette de pain euh non, lui, avait un flamant rose.  
Flatchi. C'était son nom. Oui, c'est très moche mais c'est Doflamingo qui a choisi aussi!  
Toujours est-il qu'un jour il regarda d'un autre œil son Flafla (oui, il se sentait obligé de lui donner un surnom bien merdique).  
Ses longues plumes d'un rose sublime lui parurent soudain plus belles, plus attrayantes.  
Ben oui c'est bien connu il est zoophile!  
Il ne put que s'approchait lentement de lui et lui caresser ses soyeuses plumes.  
\- Je t'aime...  
Bien sur, l'oiseau ne répondit pas, ben oui... On est dans One Piece mais quand même!  
Doflamingo se pencha et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :  
\- Vraiment, je t'aime... T'as vraiment mis trop de temps à avoir la bonne taille...  
On put qu'entendre un cri aussi aigu que Mika qui chante et un rire démoniaque.

 _Bref Flatchi est devenu son manteau_

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! Vous connaissez la chanson, review,favorite,follow..._

 _Post . spandinou : Il y a actuellement 6.700 views c'est énormes! Merciiii_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous Bisous_

 _Alnia,Agathou,TonyTonyBenji_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello la compagnie! Nous ne sommes pas dead juste en froid avec mon meilleur pote donc un peu compliqué pour écrire mais HappyEnd on est copain copine de nouveau! Voilà c'était ma vie -.-' Bon drabble!_

 ** _Disclaimer:One Piece à nous? *déprime*_**

* * *

 _ **Smoker x Kizaru:**_

 _ **Smoky**_ ( _Mais oui c'est clair)_

 _P.O.V Lampe D.E.L (Kizaru pour les nuls)_

Alors que la lumière pénétrait la chair de la machine à laver après 5H non-stop (pénétration yeah!Yeah!) l'éclair ne vint pas. Tout ceci veut dire qu'une seule chose! Je me sortis en vitesse, toujours aussi rapide comme Buzz, laissant le lave-linge sur sa faim et moi par la même occasion! Je courrus jusqu'au cancer sur pattes pour lui dire:

"Smoker je t'aime!

-Mais tu sortais pas avec Tsuru?

-J'ai retrouvé goût à la bite!

-...Suce..."

 _Bref c'est ainsi que le toxicoman enferma la trachée de la flash-light!_

* * *

 **Je rappelle à nos lecteurs que nous ne fumons pas de substance illicite mais c'est tout simplement notre imagination (folle)! N'hésitez pas à review,follow..enfin vous connaissez la suite!**

 **Bonne journée! Pisse (peace)**


	27. Chapter 27

Salut les méchant poneys Alpagays! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble, (on voulait publier le week-end dernier mais on était à ATP ;) Bon on va arrêter de vous foutre le seum! Bonne lecture! Celui-ci est de Benji, il se fait chié en perm xD Je tiens à m'excuser pour votre innocence! Et on remercie notre poto Guillaume pour ce paring

 _ **Disclaimer: On a pas One Piece, pourquoi?Pourquoi?**_

* * *

 **Octo x Laura zombie (le phacochère, pumba quoi)**

 _ **Le Octopha(ge) (bouffeur de poulpe!)**_

"Yamete! Yamete Kidasei! (bruit de tentacule humide)! Yamete! Yame-Yamete sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Oh Laura j'aime quand tu cries comme ça!

-Groin groin!

-Là non par contre, c'est pas sexy du tout! Cochonne va! Euh pumba!Non phacochère!

-Yamete,ouuuuh, yamete! Au pied vilain chien, groin!

-Tiens Yamete prends une boulette de poulpe faite par papa!

-J'aime tellement faire la cuisine avec toi Octi!"

 **Bref NON c'est pas un Hentai japonais bande de fangirl perverse hystérique!**

* * *

Benji va te planquer les gens arrivent... VENTE DE PIERRE PAS CHER! Vive les lapidations! Si vous n'avez pas compris, c'est euh...bien?

Bon soirée!

bisous bisous

Agathou


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi! Oui on est pas mort! J'suis juste débordée! Veuillez m'excuser fidèle lectrices/lecteurs! Bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non on a pas One Piece...pas encore_**

* * *

 ** _Arlong x Nami (7ans vive la pédophilie)_**

 _Armi(n) SNK POWEEEEEER_

Lors du tragique enlèvement de la petite Nami. Arlong l'enferma dans une pièce noire et la piégeant dans un coin en hurlant:

"Tu l'as sens ma grosse carte dure?! Tu l'as sens?!

-Oui mmm...oui-oui...arlong"

Quand la lumière fut on vit poisson-man faisant sniffer sa Master Card à la jeune Mamie en extase

 _Bref Arcourt est fier de son argent!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Moi qui vient de me rendre compte que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas publié… Sincèrement désolée mais disons que beaucoup de boulot peu de repos, ok y'a les vacances mais bon….Donc encore désolée ! Bref 95 review et plus de 8.300 vue WTF ?! Merci beaucoup ! On fera un petit drabble bizarre pour les 100 com's xD_

 _ **Disclaimer : Alors non One Piece nous n'appartient pas ! Si Oda tu passes par-là ben c'est cool tu parles français !**_

* * *

 _ **Trafalgar x Lafitte**_

 _ **Le Trala** (_ _casquette !)_

Trifouillis étant en manque de cocaine et toutes autres substances comblant son manque de sang, meurtre…bit *** tousse*** balançoire car il est un grand enfant…Bref il se baladait posey sur une île banale, parce qu'on s'en fou enfaite ! Quand soudain, illuminati(on) dans son cerveau, il le vit ! Quel était son prénom déjà ?! Alzheimer avant l'âge ?! Non pas possible c'était euh LaBite ? SatanLaBite ? Lafoutre au cul ? Non alors…La fille…de l'annus ? Tralouli ne s'en souvenait plus ! L'amour de sa vie quoi ! A cette pensée il se dit que la reconversion de ses penchants sexuels était une bonne idée ! Lui Trolol ! Euh WaterLaw ! Non Travelo ! Mince Trafargargantuesque ? Ah non Trafalgasme ? Bref lui-même allait à partir de ce jour... ***roulement** **de tambour*** copuler…. Avec…. Des bananes au nutella sur Sylvain Durif **(1)** !

 _Bref Faut qu'on arrête la drogue_

* * *

 **(1)Petite ref à WTC 37**

 _Voilà! J'espère que cela vous plait autant ^^ bref avec le temps vous connaissez! Review, follow, favorite..._


	30. Merci les gens

_Coucou tout le monde! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons 100 com's donc nous avons écris quelque chose de particulier, les remerciements de chaque drabble donc si vous ne vous en rappelez plus lisez-le xD Bref bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

1: Inazuma , le coeur brisé cria un : "merci connard!"  
2: César répondit à Doflamingo:" Merci mais tu veux bien finir le boulot."  
3:Magellant après avoir battu le record de propulfion de merde en longueur, il remonta son froc, cramoisi et cria: "Merci! Jvoulais juste m'amuser avec ta queue!"  
4:La communauté des guitarophiles tenait à vous remercier en chantant le petit bonhomme en mousse.  
5:Après avoir mangé Nola,Ener le vomit pour le remanger, le chier et en faire une figurine à son image en hurlant: "Merci Nola grâce à toi enfin quelqu'un me ressemble!"  
6: Enculer la tour principale n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...Pourquoi j'ai harlemshaké avec les zombies... MERCI mes idées de merde...  
7: La glue c'est peut-être dégueulasse mais je le force pas à l'avaler contrairement à son ... Spafond...bref merci mon fruit du démon!  
8: Pourquoi je les ai cramé je pourrais plus les fouetter...merci bande de con de m'avoir donné cette idée.  
9: De toute façon j'ai toujours préféré les pelles aux râteaux, merci Pupuce ( le fossoyeur de film)  
10: Donc Arcourt acheta un quatre-quatre pour compenser son seum. Merci de me l'avoir payé les humains buissons!  
11: Merci la marine de m'avoir emmené à Impel Down j'ai trouvé un nouveau divertissement.  
12: Ace n'avait pas qu'un doudou...mais en plus il suçait son pouce, toujours avoir quelque chose dans sa bouche! Merci mes habitudes de gamin!  
13: A dada sur mon éléphant, quand il pète c'est marrant , surtout sur les petits enfants, au trop au galop et... Merci de vous être fait encore trollés  
14: Merci à XxPédoJean-LouxX de m'avoir conseillé les nouveau-nés c'est plus goûtu.  
15: Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, Mihawk s'enfuit en remerciant intérieurement ses envies de viols/ meurtres.  
16: Merci à Kokoro d'avoir fait rejoindre Lucci à l'association On Est Gays Et Personne Le Sait.  
17: merci pour la magnifique partou...partie de pétanque qui a eu lieu.  
18: Merci à captain Obvius pour sa réponse je cite:" Celui qui a la moins petite."  
19: Merci à Hody de m'avoir laissé faire autre chose avec sa lance...  
20: Suite à cela Sengoku devint dépressif et acheta une vache pour la remplacer. Merci le zoo d'à côté.  
21: Merci à Akainu d'utiliser des formules alambiquées pour parler de branlette!  
22: Quand ener vit ce fabuleux spectacle il ne put s'empêcher de bander comme un gros porc! Bref merci à Lucci de le soulager.  
23: Cacaman, le super héro caca avait décidé de battre le record tenu par Magellant, il *censuré* tellement fort qui s'explosa le *censuré * alors que pourtant *censuré * était *censuré *en effet *censuré *!  
24: Donc disons merci à Pappug pour être rentré en Duval! On nous informe que notre compteur a encore buggé!  
25: Remerciions Flatchi de donner autant de swagg de jean-Charles à Doffy. Merci!  
26: Il paraît que la fumée est restée bloquée dans la lumière...merci à Jean-Kévin pour cette information!  
27: Pour vos envies louches voici quelques sites... Merci beaucoup XX et Patron on avait pas les tentacules!  
28: Arlong n'est pas fier que de son argent gamin... Merci à Arlong pour cette interview fort intéressante...  
29: Nous remercions notre dileuse Roberta fidèle consommatrice de Volvic pour nous filer notre COCAÏNE ***tousse*** inspiration.  
30: Agathe: Euh benji on est au 30... Et on a 100 coms ...c'est cool non?  
Benji: Oui  
Agathe: Tu t'en branle?  
Benji: Oui  
Agathe: Bon ben...on s'encule?  
Benji: Oui (voir vine Seigneurs des Anneaux d'Antoine Daniel pour comprendre la blague)

 **Bref MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encore merci! Au faite on est bientôt à 10.000 views on avait donc dans l'idée de faire un fuck...euh FAQ, donc si vous avez des questions, sur nous, cette fic, les persos ou autre n'hésitez pas!_

 _Bonne soirée_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello tout le monde! Merci d'abord pour vos com's surtout ceux qui nous remercient vous avez pas compris que c'est nous qui vous remercions mais c'est pas grave xD Bref celui-ci est de notre stagiaire Alnia. Ah oui et ce couple nous a été proposé par Peacecraft que j'embrasse! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pourquoi on a pas One Piece nous?!**_

* * *

 _ **Law x TonyTony Chopper le Lawto (loto lol)**_

Law était assis, regardant Chopper dans les yeux à la limite de lui crier d'aller plus vite.

 _"Aller ! Viens putain ! J'en ai tellement envie ! Non non... J'en ai besoin !"_ telles étaient les pensées du jeune médecin tandis que le renne faisait cogner ses boules entres elles, savourant l'impatience ambiante dans la pièce.  
Il prenait son temps. Il aimait ça. Voir les yeux remplis d'impatience des autres en dessous de lui, les voir à la limite de le supplier d'aller plus vite, une goutte de sueur coulant sur leur front.  
Et au bout d'un moment qui lui paraissait bien trop court il s'exécuta.  
Il fit enfin sortir une bille de la roulette du loto, tranquillement sur l'estrade sous les exclamations des joueurs.

 **Bref c'est les boules du loto et non celles de Chopper!**

* * *

 _Voilà les copinous! Bonne journée et vous connaissez les reviews... Et on prend toujours vos commandes de fou!_

 _Biz_


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour à tous! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble! Mais cette fois nous avons une requête qui s'adresse aux petits comme aux grands! Nous vous demandons, si vous le voulez, ( enfaite c'est un ordre ) de nous poser des questions! Oui sur tout et n'importe quoi, même aux perso si vous le souhaitez! Sinon on boude! Bref bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece ne nous appartient pas, malheureusement..._**

* * *

 ** _Big Mom x Hogback_** _Le Big Mac_

Big mamounette avait envie d'un bon gros big mac de chez mocda, toi-même tu sais. Alors, elle s'arrêta à la première île en quête de sa bonne grosse BI...burger. Quand, soudain, elle le vit, son bon gros steak de 300 Kilos, la joie orgasmique fut présente. MICHEL!GASPARD! ROBERT! Ah non Hogback...et s'approcha avec une délicatesse pachidermique, elle le prit... et le mangea!

 **Bref Hogback a bon goût! Et vive le cacannibalisme!**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce drabble au couple improbable, quoi? C'est le titre de notre recueil? Ah bon je croyais qu'on cuisinait des gâteaux ici..._

 _Bonne journée les copinous!_

 _Biz_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour tout le monde ! En ce 04/02/2016 nous allons répondre aux multiples questions posées, non je déconne la patate y'en pas des masses mais on va en prendre d'autre de nos copains xD Sur ceux bonne Fuck….euh FAQ pardon pour nos 10.000 views ! Et désolés d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je déménage alors c'est pas pratique._

* * *

 ** _Question de Alnia : Est-ce que je peux répondre aux questions avec vous ?_**

Agathe : Non t'es la stagiaire va me faire un café ! CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Benji : No (insérer gift de mario)

 ** _Question de Emma Dela Luna : Hey ! Comme moi je suis gentille, je vais vous poser des questions ... euh si cette fic était pour cuisiner des gâteaux, quel genre de gâteaux vous feriez ?_**

Agathe : Non t'es pas gentille t'as exécuté mon ordre esclave !

Benji : Merci c'est très gentil de ta part.

Agathe : Ta gueule esclave va récurer les chiottes plutôt !

Benji : Oui patron.

Agathe : Bref reprenons…Si on était sur marmiton, pour ma part, j'achèterai une banane et je mettrai une bougie dessus parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner !

Benji : Moi je voudrais faire …un bonhomme de neige ! Non sérieux des spaces-cakes avec des petites licornes en sucres dessus parce que c'est girly !

Agathe : Ok et après tu veux qu'on te traite comme un mec !

 ** _Question de Emma Dela Luna : Est-ce que vous choisissez les personnages en tirant au sort ?_**

Benji : Non nous faisons germer ces idées de couples dégueulasses et WTF dans nos petits esprits fertiles !

Agathe : Je crois qu'il a tout dit ! Y'a aussi nous amis qui nous donnes des jeux de mots/ idées/ conneries.

 ** _Question de Emma Dela Luna : Vous lisez/regardez quoi d'autre comme manga/anime ?_**

Benji : SNK ! Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jager !

Agathe : *soupir* Un peu de tout, Berserk en passant par Fairy Tail ou encore High School DXD , oui je regarde et lis tout ce qui me passe sous la main, ( liste trop longue à faire, oui comme ma grosse carte dure)

 ** _Question de Emma Dela Luna encore !: Vous êtes qui ?_**

Benji : Moi ? Je suis une tripédopsychopatatolicorneàtentaculeetàtroisqueuesenarc-en-ciel ! Sinon j'suis Benjamin j'ai 13 ans j'suis en troisième avec Agathe, j'aime beaucoup la cocaïne et les licornes ! DROGUE GROS !

Agathe : Qui je suis ? Oh voilà une belle question ! Je suis un être humain voué de sens et de raison qui aborde la vie d'un différent angle….

Benji : Gros présentes-toi juste….

Agathe : Bon mon prénom est marqué un peu partout, j'ai 14 balais à chiottes, j'aime te voir dormir la nuit quand t'es en position fœtal, replié sur toi-même, je prends des photos et je les mets dans ma bouche avant d'en faire un montage.

 ** _Question de Peacecraft : comment faite vous pour écrire si bien à plusieurs ?_**

Agathe : Enfaite on emploie des chinois qui écrivent à notre place et on les paye en bifle gamin ! C'est pour ça qu'on autant de vues ?! Qui s'intéresserait à ce recueil sinon ?!

Benji : On mange des bananes !

 _ **Question énormément posé par des bambous: Comment on a eu cette idée de recueil?**_

Benji: Enfaite on discutait de tout et n'importe quoi

Agathe: Comme d'hab en gros!

Benji: Ouais et je lui ai parlé de SNK et du couple Armin et elle m'a répondu.

Agathe: C'est dégueulasse c'est comme si tu mettais Ivankov avec Bonclay!

Benji: Et voilà!

 ** _Question de tout le monde depuis le début : ON PREND QUOI COMME DROGUE ?!_**

Benji : Alors héroïne, cocaïne, cannibis, meth, GHB pour endormir les chinois pour les ramener dans la cave, champignons Aru parce que mangez-moi mangez-moi puis euh notre dileur aussi !

Agathe : On doit vous avouer un lourd secret enfaite …. Les poissons ils sont gentils.

 **Bref merci les gars !**

* * *

 _Voilà merci beaucoup! On se retrouve très bientôt ! Lâchez un petit com's c'est toujours plaisant_

 _Biz_

 _Les tarés_


	34. Chapter 34

_Salut la compagnie! Merci pour vos com's qui font toujours plaisir! Nous revoilà repartit pour un tour! Bref bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Si seulement ce paring existait dans One Piece xD_**

* * *

 _ **E** ** _l_ Capone x Momonosuke**_

 _LE Camo(mille)_

El Capote avançait snikky vers le jeune homme seul, dans la forêt profonde. Momonosake cherchait son chemin, perdu, en tapant son bâton par terre en faisant des petits cris d'animaux. Le mafieux raté avançait à pas de loup, pour attraper le petit chaperon japonais ! Il chantonnait même :

« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que je te vois pas ! Si t'es pas là ben...t'es pas là ! »

Cagod vint derrière lui après 32 heures à lui courir après, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres. Il serra la taille de Momou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu veux venir dans mon château ? J'ai un gros canon bien long à te montrer ! »

 **Bref Cacapone est un pédoJean-lou !**

* * *

 _Voilà si vous comprenez pas tout j'ai envie de dire vous êtes innocent(e) ou y'a des refs que seul mon petit benji peut connaître!_

 _Bref à la prochaine et bonne vacance pour ceux qui sont en vac xD_

 _Bizzzzzzzz_


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou la compagnie! Merci pour vos com's, views et tout le tralala qui font super plaisir! Ce drabble est une idée de Patachou, fidèle lectrice que j'embrasse trèèès fort et_ Soul Queens! Sur ceux j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer: non rien de rien ,non on possède rien**

* * *

 **Brook x Hancock**

 _ **Le Brohan (disme)**_

Mr Jack se baladait posey, quand il vit la boobies sur patte. Alors, se rappelant des sages paroles de Luffy : « Y'a Hancock qui veut que je lui lèche la moule, mais c'est de la nourriture non ? Alors j'ai dit oui et puis on est allés dans sa chambre et y'avait pas de buffet… » Il eut la merveilleuse idée de se cosplay en son capitaine. Une fois prêt à l'attaque, il s'avança tel un prédateur sexuel en manque de baise de niveau 69 vers sa victime, chiffre bien sûr prit au hasard. Alors, la free bitch sauta sur le faux Luffy qui était enfaite le vrai du faux du vrai du faux de la tante du nounours du vrai. Elle lui dit : « J'ai un abricot cette fois si tu veux. »

 **Bref avons-nous vraiment besoin de vous faire un dessin de la suite ?**

 **Bref 2 Brook a pas de langue, il est la tristesse**!

* * *

 _Je me rends compte que quand c'est Benji qui a l'idée c'est toujours dégueulasse! Gomen pour votre innocence!_

 _Gros bisous_


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un drabble, mais, malheureusement je n'avais pas trop de temps, et, panne d'inspi ^^ Sur ceux merci pour vos 12.000 views, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux! Et bien sûr vos commentaires ^^ Les personnes sont de skypea! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non on ne possède rien._**

* * *

 ** _Pierre x Conis_**

 ** _le Pico (lo)_**

Pierre, fidèle pégase du vieux papi tout fripé, connu sous le nom de Gan Forr, s'ennuyait. En effet, il avait déjà compté tous les grains de sable, reluqué tous les chevaux filles et avait même salué le corps inerte d'un cocotier. Quel triste destin pour une licorne tachetée ratée ! Alors, il eut une merveilleuse idée, il voulait trouver l'amour ! Il s'inscrit sur **AdopteUnMoche** assez craintif. C'est sans compter une jeune fille, magnifique qui le poka direct et l'invita à prendre un verre ! Alors quand Conis vit que Pierre n'était pas un jeune homme ou encore un humain mais un animal lubrique. Elle bloqua et la seule chose qu'elle put dire c'est :

« Désolée j'aime que les filles unijambistes ! »

 **Bref les sites de rencontres c'est nul.**

* * *

 _Merci encore d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou même donner vos idées. Sur ceux bonne soirée!_


End file.
